cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Recipe Drop Pools
o.o do we still not have any idea what you get costume pieces and the temp powers from? they really should be up on this page. --Sleepy Kitty 20:44, 29 April 2007 (PDT) :All the costume pieces and temp powers are Pool A. It's stated in their own article I believe. This article is for enhancement recipes only. -- Leandro 20:47, 29 April 2007 (PDT) :: Earlier, I was wondering the same thing as sleepykitty. I looked around and couldn't find the information in any of the articles I checked (though I admittedly only skimmed), and I also couldn't find the answer on the forums. This article here seemed to me the logical place for it to be -- nothing in the article says it's restricted to set enhancement recipes. Perhaps we can add a note explaining that Pool A also includes the standard IO enhancement recipes, the temp power recipes, and the costume recipes (if someone can confirm that that's all true, that is--is it?). -- Sekoia 22:09, 29 April 2007 (PDT) :::Sure, why not. I'll add those recipes in a second. -- Leandro 22:12, 29 April 2007 (PDT) Would you guys mind if I compressed this article a bit by saying "set-name: all enhancements" instead of listing out every enhancement in a set, when they're all in the same pool and rarity? And if only part of a set is present, using one line per set, like "set-name: enh1, enh2, enh3"? --Lin Chiao Feng 15:45, 27 May 2007 (EDT) :Eek, sorry, I had the same idea and am too used to Wikipedia's Be Bold Policy so I just dove in and did it before even glancing at the discussion page.WolfWings 23:05, 5 August 2007 (EDT) Compressing sets There was still some inconsistency with some sets having multiple lines and some being listed on the same line, so I cleaned it up a little and put all the sets on the same line in the same categories. That was all my edits did so if you want to undo it just reverse my changes. MoonRoach 19:53, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Unknown Pool Recipes I just got an Unspeakable Terror: Fear/Range from completing the Cavern of Transcendence Trial. It's an uncommon (yellow) recipe, and right now it's in the Unknown Pool, so should it go in the Pool D and the Uncommon list or just the Pool D list? How does that work exactly? MoonRoach 23:15, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ---------------------- Answer: Each structured event that triggers a recipe drop draws from 1 pool. Some activities have been deliberately flagged to use a pool other than the one you'd expect. Specifically: Trial pool recipes are obtainable from the 3 respec trials, and from Hamidon. The hero-side "Trials" other than respecs all pull from other pools, either Mission Complete (for Cavern of Transcendence) or Task Force for the others. The preceding of course illustrates when Mission Complete and Task Force pools may award outside those circumstances. In addition to event drops, defeated mobs can drop from multiple pools. There's a basic mob defeat pool, then there's a costume parts only pool that only minions also draw from, and there's an Ultra Rare for Fifties Only pool that level 50 and higher creatures drop from (though reports are that it's bugged and actually level 47 and up critters can drop from the purple pool). (Thank you to Erydanus, Catwhoorg and MadScientist of the CoH forums for answering my question.) Updating the Article Adding some descriptions for each pool and some links to save people from having to dig to find related info. Could use some help verifying/adjusting the text I formatted in red. Also, we have no mention of the Ultra Rare drops. I'm not personally aware of what pool those fall into. Are they part of the drop pool for defeating level 50+ mobs? Or are they part of a previously unmentioned drop pool F? --Eabrace 17:18, 26 June 2008 (UTC) : I think the 'ultra-rare' spoken of is categorized as Very_Rare_IO_Sets. I feel it should count as a 'sub pool' of Pool A, that only drops from enemies (supposedly) able to drop lvl 50 recipes. Original Dev explanation was from lvl 50+ mobs, but some testing on the forums has mentioned otherwise, especially when lackeys/sidekicks are involved. Ljhalfbreed 17:59, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::I should have worded the first question above like this: "Are they part of the level 50 drop table for drop pool A?" :) But, I think your explanation addresses that for me. --Eabrace 18:42, 26 June 2008 (UTC) pool d recipes these do not drop at the absolute lvl of the character doing the trial, rather they are for the highest lvl you can do the trial at and receive xp. eg) my lvl 50 toon did the TV trial and i got a 43 luck of the gambler recipe, that was teh lvl i was exemplared to. Pool B Recipes My experiences seem to indicate that Pool B (mission drop recipes) uses a slightly different method of determining the level of the recipe received than the other pools. I could be wrong, since this is based entirely on my observations and I wasn't collecting data, but running a lot of flashback missions and being a general altaholic has caused me to see a LOT of lower level mission drop rewards. Basically, the level of the mission determines what recipes can be received. For example, a level 15 mission can yield Deflated Ego: Chance for -Recovery, which is available in the level 10-20 range. However, the game attempts to modify the recipe's level by the character's actual level- for most missions this is the same number, but for flashbacks and exemplars/malefactors, it's probably not. In this case, if I were exemplared down from level 50, the game would raise the level of the recipe to 20 (the maximum level). No idea if it affects completing missions you've been sidekicked/lackeyed into, I don't do those much. Anyway, one thing I can say for sure, I have about four Deflated Ego: Chance for -Recovery and four Achilles' Heel: Chance for -Resist, all at the max level, from doing a lot of flashbacks in the Hollows while badging. --Professor Immortal 03:44, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :That makes sense. If it didn't work that way, it would probably be very hard to get your hands on anything in the 10-25 range. In fact, I wonder if TFs and trials don't use the same mechanics. I'll have to go look at Catwhoorg's Task Forces list and see if that pattern fits. --Eabrace 14:03, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Pool B drops do factor in the level of the mission, then try to scale the to your natural level if you are exemped. I use the Hollows extensively looking for low level Pool Bs at times. Catwhoorg 16:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC)